The Pre-Play Trouble
The Pre-Play Trouble is a fanfiction story written by dream18writer on the portal fanfiction.net. It was published on June 04, 2014. Overview Guren, Ceylan and the rest of their class are doing a play for the school festival. However Ceylan was chosen as a princess, but what happen when he doesn't what to go through it? What can Guren do to help? Story "Attention to all students. In two weeks our school will hold a festival and would like each class to have some activity ready. We look forward to that all you have in store for us." That was the announcement that morning and every one of the student were very excited. So excite that most of them couldn't sit still. The teacher eventually settled them down and they began telling their ideas on what their class should do. "We should do a trivia game?" One said. No one really wanted that one. "How about we do a physical game?" Another one said. More where into this one but not all. After a lot of talking one person called out, "why not a play?" The student grew interested. "What's the play?" Another student asked. That was the problem. They wanted to do a play but no one wanted to do the same play. Eventually the teacher said they could do an improv play. Then after explaining what that as everyone agreed. To make things more fun the students each wrote down a role and then they put them into a jar. Once all of them were in the jar, the teacher went around and had each student pick one. Some got common roles like teacher, animals, or parents. Others got stuff like fairies and trolls. What made it more interesting what that some of the boys go female roles and some of the girls got male roles. At first they didn't like it but over time they figured it could be really fun to play a weird role as well as funny. The lost two to draw was Ceylan and Guren. The pulled out there roles and Guren was ok with his. "Cool! I am a prince." He said sounding very excited. He looked over at his friend who did not look to happy. "What's wrong?" Ceylan didn't answer but he did show Guren his role and he was a princess. Guren couldn't help but laugh. Ceylan got a little embarrassed and said, "Not funny." "Yes it is." Guren said still laughing. "But why are you upset?" "Because it is a girl's role. Plus I already pretended to be a princess with Kori that one time and I did not enjoy it." He explained. "That's true. That time was not fun but I would think you would love to do this weird role in the play." Guren said. "And why is that?" Ceylan said not really getting it. "Because this is improv. So you can say or do anything. So I would expect a good jokester like you to be excited." He explained. Ceylan looked at Guren like he realized something and yelled, "That right. I am the best comedian here. I know I can make this play hilarious." Everyone looked at him confused. Ceylan didn't mind and started thinking what he could do to make his princess role extremely funny. Over the past week everyone got things ready. Toxsa's class was holding a chess competition and Chooki's class was going to do game center for little kids. Guren and Ceylan were busy finding outfits, getting the scenes ready, and most importantly getting together with the rest of the class to get an act together. It was just a few days until the big performance and Ceylan was now getting nervous. Since it was almost to the day the class decided to try out their ideas on stage with costumes on. However Ceylan was more embarrassed going out in a dress than he thought. His dress was a big fluffy blue dress. It had sparkles all over it as well as had many ribbons. He wore a long blue wig with a white head band. He didn't wear heels or anything but he did wear blue flats. "I can't do this after all." He said running off. Guren was surprised and followed him. He thought Ceylan would make the most of this idea but he wasn't for some reason. "Ceylan? Where are you?" He called out but there was no reply. After a few minutes he ran into Chooki and he asked if he saw him anywhere but he didn't. "Sorry Guren. What is going on?" He asked wondering why Ceylan ran off from the practice performance. Guren didn't have time to explain so he just yelled while running off, "he was embarrassed for being in a dress." Chooki was at first wondering if he heard right. "A dress?" He thought for a moment they said, "This could be interesting." Then he walked off. After a few more minutes of looking Guren ran into Toxsa, who was laughing very hard. "Toxsa, have you seen Ceylan?" Toxsa tried to calm down and said, "Y-yes." He laughed again then finally said, "He ran into the closet up there." He pointed up the hall to a single junior's closet. Guren made it up there and knocked on the door. "Ceylan, you in there?" He asked. There was no answer but he did hear sniffles. He was in there probably crying from embarrassment. "Ceylan you ok?" Ceylan didn't answer for quite awhile, but over time he said, "Not really." "Come on out Ceylan. What is wrong? I thought you were looking forward to this." Guren asked him. "I was but now once I think about it this is more humiliating then funny." Ceylan said still upset. Guren didn't know what to say to that. He knew what he meant but he wanted to help his embarrassed friend. Then it struck him. "Ceylan! I have an idea!" He yelled at him. "What?" Ceylan asked with interest. "I will show you. But first you have to come out." Guren said. Ceylan thought for a moment then he slowly opened the door, "You better have a good idea." Ceylan warned. "Don't worry. I do." The he grabbed Ceylan and they run to the class who were still rehearsing. Guren told them the situation and they completely understood. Then he told them his plan and after a moment of thought all the students thought it would be really cool. So they all agreed and Ceylan seemed happy by the idea too. On the day of the play many people attended. Chooki and Toxsa where there too and Toxsa was telling Chooki about Ceylan being in a dress. Chooki was looking for to seeing the play and when the play began everyone grew silent. The first person to walk up was Gen who was a dressed up as a rabbit. Toxsa laughed very hard at this and Chooki chuckled. He wasn't there long because Guren came out and forced him off the stage. As the play went on all the class mates where playing and having fun but then out of nowhere a scream was heard. The audience was curious and looked around then out came Ceylan is a warrior princess outfit. He still had the long wig but he wear body armor and an armored skirt instead of the fluffy dress. He wear long armored boot and it looked like it he had a black inner layer of clothes. When he came out he started interrupting everyone lines and the audience loved it. He was indeed the star of the show this time. After the play and after the bows Ceylan went up to Guren. "Thanks Guren. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be able to go up there and give the best performance I ever gave." He said somewhat cocky. Guren laughed and said, 'It fine. That's what friends do. Plus you are the best comedian we have." "So true." He said smile. "Now let's go and get these stupid customs off." After that they both left to get changed and to enjoy the rest of the festival. Fanart Gallery